Rivals' Concept
by FieryFafar
Summary: A bunch of rivals and how I see them.


_1. Green_

"I'm the sexy douche who acts all snobbish yet bitches want a piece of me." Green snorted in arrogance as he held his waist in complete pride.

_2. Silver_

"I'm the miserable bastard who is even a bigger douche and hates every living soul but is actually a tortured kid who wants love from his father who doesn't even give two shits about him." Silver wept in the corner, his hands covering his face.

"Also my rival either looks like a girl or Mario's long lost sister."

_3. Wally_

"I'm the-"

"Nobody cares about you." Green butted in before Wally even had a chance to finish.

_4. Jun_

"I'M THE EXCITED CHILDHOOD FRIEND WHO CAN'T EVEN SIT STILL AND TALKS REALLY FAST AND CAN'T COUNT TO TEN AND SCREAMS AS LOUDLY AS POSSIBLE AND-"

Jun was silenced in an instant as soon as Silver's fist met his face.

_5. Cheren_

"I am the smart rival who pursues strength and wears sexy jeggings for extra butt flavour." Cheren blatantly pronounced as he pushed the bridge of his spectacles.

"Also, in two years' time, I realized that I'm a sexy bishie without my specs."

_6. Bianca_

"I'm the perkiest and the first female rival!" Bianca jumped as she cheered in joy.

The boys watched as Bianca happily applauded all by herself. Feeling rather disgusted, Silver spat, "Oh Arceus a female Jun."

"Hey!" Jun – whose bloody nose were filled with twisted tissues – annoyingly retorted, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

_7. N_

"I am the rival-"

"No you're not." Cheren blankly stated with crossed arms against his chest.

"Yes I am-"

"N sweetie, I'm sorry but you're not the rival." Bianca fearfully muttered as she hid behind Cheren.

Feeling quite aggravated by the minute, N stubbornly stomped his foot. "Yes I am-!"

"He looks like stupid." Without any consent of the greenette's feelings – or anybody's feelings for that matter – Silver ignorantly criticized.

"Excuse me?!" N gasped in horror and shock. As if he wasn't offended enough, Green shamelessly moaned, "You're a man? Damn just when I'm about to ask for your number."

N's skin prickled up to his spine. His patience was wearing thin and crackling. "EXCUSE ME I KNOW MATH AND SCIENCE AND CAN TALK TO POKEMON."

"Who cares?" Once again, Silver won the round for being the most rude.

_8. Hyu_

"I'm the rival who at first looks mean and a douchebag but actually I'm a really caring friend and brother and I seek vengeance on people who steal Pokémon and hold this really deep grudge ever since I was a little kid for being weak and useless in protecting his baby sister." Hyu explained as the other watched him in confusion.

"So," Green broke the awkward silence, "basically what you're trying to say is, you hate people or organizations that steal Pokémon?"

"Yes." Hyu answered triumphantly, fist pumping his chest.

"So let's say if there's a person whose life revolves around stealing and beating up innocent creatures, what will you do?" Green asked again. Soon, all eyes were on the young Viridian leader, confused and curious as to where his question would lead on.

Red eyes narrowed in slight anger, Hyu lowly hissed, "Then I will kill that person no questions asked."

"Great!" Without another word, Green took hold of Silver's shoulders and pushed him forward. Stunned that Silver was being shoved out of the blue, the redhead glared at Green and spat a loud, "Hey what the fuck are you-!"

"This kid's the son of Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni. He's the boss of the notorious organization in Kanto and Johto. Team Rocket steals _a lot_ of Pokémon. Hell, even the kid himself steals Pokémon. Just ask his Feraligatr and Sneasel – _which he stole_," Green cheerfully and clearly blurted out the words. All were shocked beyond words. A girlish gasp was heard – and it wasn't coming from Bianca.

Silver eyes widened in horror. In seconds, his teeth clenched tighter in his mouth. "Why you fucking little-"

"How dare you?!" His words were cut off once another voice took him off guard.

All eyes were on the screaming lad. Slowly Silver turned around, only to see a very angry Hyu glaring sharply at yours truly. "You steal Pokémon? Didn't you ever think about those original trainers' feelings?! Didn't you even ponder about how sad those Pokémon will feel?! DID YA?!" Stomping towards the baffled redhead, Hyu clenched his fists and aimed his 'claws' at Silver.

Out of reflex, Silver took a few steps backwards. With hands up in a form of defence, he slowly told, "Yo dude calm the fuck down-"

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S POKEMON? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!" Sanity soon snapped from Hyu's brain. Left eye twitching and a snarl baring his teeth, he maniacally barked, "YOU'RE ABOUT TO FEEL MY RAGE YOU THIEF!" A sharp breath later, his legs swiftly sprinted towards Silver.

Utterly petrified and bewildered, Silver acted unwarily and ran off. "STOP CHASING ME YOU DUMBASS!" As the wild Swanna chase began, Silver was able to shot a deadly glare at the – laughing – Green. "You are FUCKING DEAD!"

Either oblivious or just plain ignorant, Green laughed in mirth at his handiwork.

"Should we help him?" Bianca asked in worry, arms hugging Cheren's arm. With a shake of his head, the spectacled boy coldly replied, "No need, Bianca. Let Silver handle his problem."

N, standing beside the younger teenagers, cast a glance and – apparently still not giving up – said, "I'm still the rival you know-"

"No you're not," Cheren icily denied.

"FUDGE DARN IT!" Another stomp was bestowed.

From a distance, Wally watched as chaos ran amuck without even realizing his presence. "…Guys?"

_**END.**_


End file.
